


Firestarter

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fire, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: Ginny could deal with the freak fire that started in the woman's Quidditch showers no problem- that's what fire extinguishers are for.But could she handle the heat coming from the smoking hot Irishman?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Happy Birthday to our Lovely Maurauve!





	Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maurauve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurauve/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the amazing 'word painter' Maurauve !!! I love you my friend and you are an absolute joy in my life !!! 
> 
> Thank you as always to my alphabetaenabler, Emotionalsupporthufflepuff for her last-minute beta skills. 
> 
> Anyone else have the song "Firestarter" stuck in their head yet? No, just me?

"Great match, Gin," "No wonder they made you captain," and "The Harpies newest player is in the house!" welcomed Ginny Weasley when she entered the girl's locker room. 

Staying behind after the Gryffindors vs. Ravenclaw match to sign the final contract committing her to the Holyhead Harpies next season made her the last one in. Which was fine; she always appreciated it when she had the showers to herself. Schlepping her gear, including her decrepit old broom, into the showers, she looked around to see the room was now vacated. 

She peeled out of her filthy quidditch kit and grabbed her hair and body potions. After adjusting the shower to the perfect temperature and securing it with a spell to stay that way, she placed her wand inside her robe. Stepping into the showers, she immersed herself in the silence and let the hot water rinse away the grime and muck. 

Ginny was so grateful for the opportunity joining the Harpies was giving her. After all, she didn't see herself as a Ministry worker like her friends, nor did she desire to marry young and pop out babies. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it just wasn't for her; besides, who would she be a house witch for? Like all her previous relationships, she and Harry had taken the 'just friends' route. 

Maybe not all of them. 

There were unmistakable sparks between her and a certain gentleman with a penchant for creating chaos. Seamus Finnigan had snogged her silly a couple of times last year, but that was so soon after she and Harry broke up that they never tested to see if it would go anywhere. Based on the kisses, though, she imagined the sparks would lead to flames quickly- the good kind. 

As the calming water and the comforting steam relaxed her aching bones and joints, her thoughts strayed to the attractive Irishman. She recalled how amazing he felt as he explored her over the top of her school uniform, framing her between his strong body at the wall. How one could have that much fun with your clothes on was impressive. 

But she didn't have clothes on now. 

It may be the water making her wet and not the Irishman's clever hands, but she recreated the moment as her own finger moved down to run lightly through her sensitive folds. 

All at once, Ginny's sense of smell picked up on something that was most definitely NOT her citrus mango hair potion. Poking her head out of the shower curtain, she looked around; sure it was nothing, she left the shower running ( sweet Circe, she was going to finish where her mind and hands were going), she wrapped herself in a towel to go and investigate.

The acrid smell of burning drew her attention as she looked to see smoke billowing off the bristles of her broom where it sat atop her uniform before a mighty flame erupted, causing panic to well up inside her.

"Fire… fire in the locker room… help," She screamed out, clutching the towel tightly to her chest. "Someone… anyone… help." 

Recognizing that waiting for help would do no good as she was the only one there, she knew she needed to take action. Curses filled the air as she realized her wand was in her robe pocket; she tore the towel from around her and attempted to smother the fire, which only made the blaze build higher. Freaking out only slightly at not being able to accio her wand, she remembered the fire extinguisher over by the lockers; thank the gods, Hogwarts followed muggle fire precautions. 

"Im coming in…" Screeched a male's voice. "Stand back…" 

Ginny had already run as quickly as her naked body would take her to the locker area to retrieve the bright red extinguisher. She read the directions as she ran back. 

"I've got it... Watch out." a man's voice ordered from next to the flames just as she turned the corner, her extinguisher aimed and at the ready; she pulled the trigger just as the man shouted a spell towards the now inferno.

" _ Aguasubmergo _ ," he roared at the blaze. 

The fire instantly went out, leaving just an ashy debris pile, billowing smoke, and a man covered nearly head to toe in white frothy foam. She had misjudged just how the nozzle worked and doused the firefighter, not the fire. 

"Ach, ouch... Merlin, and Morgana, that hurts..." The man in front of her swiped at the white foam covering his face to reveal none other than the star player of her previous shower-time Funtime- Seamus Finnigan." Why does something that's supposed to put out fire cause this much burning?" 

"Oh gods, im so sorry..." Ginny sat the extinguisher down and went to help him get the foam off his face. "I didn't realize the nozzle would do that."

"No worries. I've faced worse; I'm just glad you weren't this bad of an aim in the match…" he chuckled out before he glanced down and saw that Ginny was still starkers. 

"Here, come over here; let's wash this off," She guided him over to the sink and grabbed a flannel to wipe at his face. Seamus gulped loudly as he hobbled over, forgetting momentarily that he was covered in a burning substance that was toxic for all he knew and could possibly kill him. He knew he would die a happy man, with her magnificent lush body being that last thing he saw in the earthly life. 

'Um, Ginny…" He stammered before taking his jumper off quickly as the residue was moving from burning to itching, well, some parts that is- "Ahhh, sweet leprechauns, my eyes are burning." 

Ginny started to panic as she eyed the six-foot package of handsome ( even when trying to catch his breath and flickering his eyes open and closed); he was fanning his eyes and screaming "ow" repeatedly. "Quick Seamus in here…" She shoved him into her shower stall, where thanks to magic, it was still the warm temperature she had left it. "Im so sorry. You've got to let me help." 

She proceeded in with him and started shedding his shirt and trousers while he kicked off his shoes and stood beneath the water spray to rinse his eyes. 

"Seamus… what on earth were you doing outside of the woman's locker rooms," Ginny asked as she was squatted, helping to tug his trousers down and off his insanely muscled thighs. 

He exhaled profoundly as he let the water cleanse his face and head, "Actually, I was waiting for you. I saw you met with my boss Mr. Greenwood from Magical Games and …." feeling like he would not be going blind any longer, he opened his eyes as soft hands rested on his chest.

Ginny stood before him like a selkie of Olde, coppery red hair soaked from the water. Honeyed-amber eyes looked at him with a mixture of playfulness and sinfulness. "And… and…" he stuttered as he experimentally put his own hand upon her shoulder, evoking a sharp intake of breath from her. "And I completely forgot what I was going to say." 

His cheeky smile and light touch were intoxicating to her. Ginny was no fool; she was wise enough to know that having the real thing in front of her was certainly better than relying on memories. And she did not want to let this opportunity pass her by again. She draped her arms around his neck, excitement mounting as his eyes fluttered at the sensation. 

"Gin…" He groaned her name, and she shifted closer, feeling his thickness pushing into her stomach through his pants. 

"I was thinking about you…" She puffed out while brushing her sensitive nipples along his smooth wet chest. "Just before the fire, you know." 

His other hand that just happened to be holding his wand still cast a quick  _ colloportus _ charm on the two entrances then tossed it to the ground." And what exactly were you thinking about, little Siren? "

"Your hands all over me while you snogged me senseless last year." She murmured out as he pushed her up against the shower wall and out of the spray of water. She teased her body up into his as he put his hands on her hips and gripped tightly as he had in her memory. "I was trying to recreate the feeling you had left me with." 

Seamus used his nose to push her wet hair out of the way and whispered in her ear, "Would you like me to leave so you can finish... thinking about me?"

"No, you stay right here." She touched her lips to his chest, then licked at his manly nipple. Seamus' head rolled back as his breathing started coming out in uneven pants. 

"You want me to stay right here?" He taunted as his palms roamed around her hips and backside. 

"No...ugh," she wailed as he licked wetness from the column of her neck. "I mean yes. Right there…". 

His hand was now stroking up her sides to her breasts, creating a frenzied feeling deep inside her. "Seamus… Please." 

"Do you like it when I touch you like this, Ginny?" he uttered between kisses to her neck. Nimble fingers fondled at her perky breasts before plucking lightly at her nipples-causing her to roll her head back and gasp at the wicked sensations.

"More please, Seamus." Seamus raised her up and urged her legs to wrap around his waist as he took one luscious peaked nipple between his lips. Her keening moans told him he was doing something right. She held on to his neck as he sucked on first, one pebbled bud then the other. 

Ginny could feel his hard length pushing through the soaking wet material of his pants; she relentlessly moved her hips against him, telling him what she wanted- no needed - from him. 

His body became rigid and more engorged at the response, provoking him to bite gently at her breast, which drove her to move wildly. She felt molten swells of pleasure spiral through her just from the rocking of their bodies, and she cried out her release as he sucked fervently on her heated skin. 

"Ginny... Gin Love. Do you smell that?" Seamus stopped what he was doing, much to her dismay.

"What, what?" Ginny came out of her post-orgasmic bliss and sniffed at the air. She immediately smelled the same thing from earlier.

"Fire... Seamus another fire." Ginny dropped down and exited the shower stall to see the pile that at one time had been her uniform once more ablaze, this time a minor fire, but a fire no less. Seamus put one arm around her middle to keep her from running to the fire extinguisher. 

"No, no, my little siren. No more foam. Let me… _ Aguasubmergo _ ." The flames quieted down to nothing as he dropped his wand again and returned his attention to her body. Lips rained kisses over her silky shoulder, and his hands traveled over her abdomen, creeping ever so close to where she wanted him to touch. 

"How is it that...Oh, gods… you came by that spell?" Ginny leaned back into him as he pushed his finger over her clit to brush a gentle stroke. 

"When you learn how to start fires..." He plunged his finger into her wet heat, prompting her to grind onto his hand. "you've got to know how to put them out too."

Ginny was engulfed by desire. He sank his finger deep inside her, causing the excitement to well inside her again. 

"Oh, your definitely good at starting fires." She reached behind her to encircle his thick length through the fabric.

"Gin, love, I will only take this as far as you want me to… If its' too much, tell me to stop." 

"Please don't stop; I want all of you. Every inch." She shoved her hand into the bands of his pants and stroked her fingers over his staff. 

Seamus turned her around and crashed his lips to hers. His kiss was hungry and scorching. She remembered how she enjoyed it the first time their lips met, but now… Now was different; there were so many emotions rushing through her. 

He had lowered her to the ground of the shower room floor, its cool tile against her back a stark contrast to the heat rushing through her. Withdrawing his lips only long enough to remove his pants, the wetness making the task difficult, the tip of his erection nudged at her slit, her eager hands pulling him closer to her still. 

With a mighty long and languid kiss, he lunged inside her, causing her to gasp into his mouth, her breath mingling with his; she bit lightly at his lip as he began pumping inside her. 

His hands moved to her breast as they both met, each thrust with moans and cries of passion. 

As Ginny felt the crest of another orgasm, she pulled him to her as he slammed into her and went rigid just as she spiraled down the fiery chasm of bliss. 

Seamus kissed her long and hard, then helped her ride out her orgasm with slow thrusts. "Ginny, Love…Maybe I should wait outside the doors for you at every game..." He peppered kisses along her collarbone and withdrew from her. "I've missed you, My girl." 

"Mmmm, I like the sounds of that..." Ginny beamed as she basked in her euphoric high. 

Seamus laughed as he gathered her in his arms to hold her tight, not wanting ever to let her go. "The part about me waiting for you after every game or the My girl part ?" He inquired with an arched brow. 

She met his lips tenderly. "Both, my firestarter." 

Epilogue: 

"Um, Seamus... Do you smell smoke?" 

"Again?  _ Aguasubmergo _ "...


End file.
